User blog:MelJandre18/Season 3 fanfic
Why? Greg already replied to some questions in AskGreg if there is gonna be a season 3 then There will be another timeskip so i created this blog to see your ideas and combine them post it here and announce the best idea ever of course i won't participate it's just because of that stupid haitus and i'm also bored. How? Okay so here is how to do it. Young Justice the title Main Plot Who are the enemies? Who are Allies? Then i'll raly it up post it up in the blog and kind of combine them announce the best ideas each week and then announce the winner in July 23, 2012. Announcement Best ideas This week ---- Since Season 1 Main villain were just a lot of big villains of DC Comics. And Season 2 Main Villain are Aliens. I Believe that the Season 3 villains are going to be interdimensional or time-traveling villains. by Jjrockk ---- With everything about to go down in the rest of this season...I see Nightwing, Wally, Artemis and Kaldur either joining the League or moving on to their own things. As for Superboy and M'Gann I either see things continuing to go really dark for them or they will either quit the Team for feeling betrayed by their friends or so on. Anyways I see Season 3 becoming more like the original comic book in which Tim, Cassie, Bart and the other young heroes will be the spotlight while the founding members either join the League or move to do their own things. by WallyWest4444 ---- heroes become outlawed, forcing the justice league to retire because they are well know, however since the team is covert ops they can continue. the main conflict of the season will be against president lex luthor, who pushed through the law banning heroes, and the team's attempts to stay below the radar whilst also picking up the slack for the justice league by Zodisgod ---- Young Justice:All-Stars: just start fresh with near no relation to previous two seasons Timeskip to 1941. Prelude to the team featuring the Justice Society's All-Star Squadron. Main team consisting of Wonder Girl, Jade, Obsidian, Steel, Sand, Firebrand, Red Torpedo, Sylvester Pemberton, STRIPE, Silver Scarab, Atom Smasher, Squire (Percy Sheldrake) and Strong Bow (holling longshadow for this universe). Antagonist: Nazi allied mainstream villains,TO Morrow, perhaps Paula Brooks. Allies: Justice Society and the large number of adult members of All-Star Squadron. Wilcat combat instructor, Green Lantern for Missions, Red Tornado (ma hunkel) as denmother. by Regulus22 Suggestions I would watch that. Suggestions/corrections: You listed most members of Infinity, Inc, not the Young All-Stars. The Infinitors weren't a WWII team. Also, Squire wasn't a member of either, he worked with the Young Allies. Instead of Strong Bow, why not merge Holling with the existing Native American WWII hero and Young All-Stars member Flying Fox? Atom Smasher would still be Nuklon by this time. Sand would still be Sandy the Golden Boy. Also, STRIPE would still be Stripesy. I can totally see Sandman being the Batman of the Society. Paula Brooks - wouldn't it be fun if she turns out to be Sportsmaster's mother here? by Tupka217 ---- the Main Plot So far here's what i got: 1.)Young Justice Heroes Reloaded Plot Nightwing and the the Team is back with an all new series Guest staring diffirent heroes(and villians) like the Young all stars, Teen Titans, Doom patrol, Owlman, Li'l Lobo, Arrowette, and Much, Much, More 10 Months since Invasion The team is now facing much more dangerous more powerful enemies Time traveling villians iterdimensional heroes and an all out adventure. 2.) Young Justice The Anti life Coming soon 3.) Young Justice Reign of Darkness Under construction and needing more ideas Comment MelJandre18 (talk) 12:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts